This invention relates generally to sandwich holders and, more particularly, to a sandwich holder that may be quickly wrapped around a sandwich and that also functions as a place mat over which the sandwich may be eaten when unwrapped.
Several common products are known in the prior art for retaining sandwiches. They include plastic wrap, aluminum foil, and plastic bags, with and without zippered openings. Plastic wrap material is expensive, lacks adhesiveness, and cannot be reused. Aluminum foil material is even more expensive, is difficult to fold neatly around a sandwich, imparts a metallic odor and taste to the wrapped sandwich, and is also difficult to reuse. Plastic bags, like plastic wrap, are not environmentally friendly in that they are not biodegradable. They are also expensive and tear easily when washed in an attempt to reuse them.
The present invention provides a reusable sandwich holder that may be easily wrapped around a sandwich and that also serves as a place mat over which the sandwich may be eaten once unwrapped. The sandwich holder of the present invention includes a decorative outer cover and a plastic inner liner that maintains the freshness of a sandwich wrapped therein. The present sandwich holder may be washed, either by hand or in a clothes washer, to permit its repeated reuse.